My Heart Will Go On
by PrettyPrincessSerenity
Summary: King Mickey has decided a new ruler should take over his kingdom. The only way to do that, is to marry his adopted daughter off to a certain someone. Can she go through with it?


One morning King Mickey got the notice that Sora would accept the arranged marriage proposal. As King Mickey read on, he realized that his time as king was surely coming to an end. He was grateful that Sora had accepted his wonderful daughters hand in marriage. Sora was the only reasonable choice, to be the next king. Strong, compassionate: everything a good leader should be. Besides, he couldn't put all the responsibilities on his poor daughter. Sad thing is, she didn't know about the engagement. He assumed she would be happy with it. King Mickey jumped for joy, and rushed out of his study to announce the good news.

"Alert the Kingdom! Send the news far, and wide! My daughter is getting married!"

The king's loud, cheerful cries startled the kingdom. The king's loyal escorts rushed after him.

"My lord, what is this I hear?" Donald asked, in his croaky voice.

Goofy stumbled after Donald, laughing just as goofy as his name.

"Listen up fellas! The Princess is getting married! I want you two, to alert the kingdom!" King Mickey instructed.

Donald and Goofy saluted. "But sir, if you don't mind me asking, who is it that the Princess is marrying?" Donald asked, dumbstruck.

"Why, none other than the Keybearer himself!" Answered Mickey, ecstatic.

The two gasped. "Sora?!" They said in union.

"Yup! Now that their legally aged, and Sora has finally agreed- I now have an heir to fairly rule over my kingdom. Now if you don't mind fellas, I'm off to tell my wonderful daughter the news!"

The king ran down the long corridors, frantically.

"Wait King Mickey!" Goofy bellowed. "Her room is that way! Ahyuck." Goofy pointed to the other direction, as Donald sweat dropped.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Princess Serenity's POV

I shut off my alarm clock, and awoke from my pink canopy bed. I opened my crystal blue eyes- stretching, and yawning ever so cutely. I let down my golden blond hair, and made my way to my huge wardrobe just for me. I slipped out of my slender pink night dress, and picked out my favorite princess dress. It was designed by the fairies; Florra, Fauna, and Marryweather. They had made it for me, for my sixteenth birthday last year. It was long, and flowed to the floor- leaving a trail of silk to follow me. The corset was golden, as see-through lacy sleeves sprouted out. The bottom of the dress was a light pink, shaped like a big rose bud. I looked at myself in the mirror. The light reflecting from the window glistened on my pale complexion. My golden hair glistened, as my crystal blue eyes sparkles. I posed a few times- admiring my curves, and perfect figure. If you haven't noticed already, I'm a Princess. My name is Princess Serenity. I'm the adopted daughter of King Mickey, and Queen Minnie. They found me when I was just a baby, dropped off at their castle doorstep. They took me in, and raised me as their own. I may not be a born Princess- but I can sure look, and act the part. All the other Disney Princesses envy me. I slipped on my glass slippers, and walked out of my room. As I made my way down the elegant hallways, I saw The King coming up from the staircase, and rushing down the hall towards me. I smiled a warm smile, and bowed, showing respect.

"Good morning your majesty. How are you this lovely evening?" I asked, ever so sweetly.

"Good morning Princess Serenity! I would like to inform you, that you are engaged!" He chirped. My eyes widened. My mind couldn't comprehend those words. "Excuse me, my lord?" "You're getting married! The proposal has been accepted, and the wedding is being scheduled in three weeks!"

Getting married?! I was only seventeen! I thought I would have my whole life to find someone. My knee's weakened, as my heart started beating slowly. My chest knotted up, and I coughed to try to clear my throat.

"A-and who i-is it I'm g-getting married t-to?" I choked out.

"You remember that young man Sora, right?" I nodded slowly.

He was the one that had saved the worlds from the Heartless, a few short years ago. Of course the king would pick such a man to help rule his kingdom. "Oh yes. I remember him!" I perked up, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. Though I was breaking down inside. Apparently the king couldn't notice, because he gleefully smiled, and went on about the arranged marriage.

"He will be moving in two weeks before the wedding. You have one week to be prepared for his arrival."

I nodded, trying to put on the cheer fullest smile I could muster up. "If you have any questions, then don't hesitate to ask!"

He chirped, and then trotted off. I made sure he was out of eyesight, as not to see or hear my outbursts. I busted into tears, and ran back to my room. I shut the wooden door, and jumped onto my canopy bed. I buried my face into my fluffy pillows, and curled up, letting my emotions out. I could hear my door slowly open, and my head perked up. Seeing who dared intrude into my room. My best friend shut the door behind her- and made her way to my bed. I sat up and looked over at her. She looked like me, but only older. Her skin was tanner, her hair was shorter, and aqua colored. Her eyes were deep and butterscotch yellow. Her name is Duchess Athena, the Second. She is my royal body guard. King Mickey had adopted her from an Orphanage, in the Olympian world. She was the only child close to my age, fit to protect me.

"Princess, I heard the news!"

She wrapped her arms around me, and gave me a comforting hug. She looked at my tear stained face with concern.

"What's the matter? I thought you'd be happy!" She asked, in disbelief.

I whipped the tears, away from my crystal blue eyes. My sobs slowly down, as I try to speak.

"But I don't want to get married!" I sniffled. "Or at least, not now..."

Duchess let go of my slender body, and thought for a moment.

"Hmm..." Duchess pondered. "Maybe if you get to know him, he might be the one."

I shook my head. "No, I don't think he is. I've met him once. It was when he came by, to stop Maleficent from taking over the castle. He's nice, just... not my type." I replied dully.

Duchess giggled. "When are you getting better acquainted?" She asked.

"Next week. He's supposedly moving in." I slumped onto my bed, dreading the rest of my life.

"Well, all you can do now is give him a chance. If that fails, then I guess we could always run away."

I perked my head up, and gawked at her statement in disbelief.

"R-run away? I can't do that..."

"Sure you can!" Duchess retorted. "You've always wanted to see different worlds. I'm not saying running away from your problem is the only way, but if this is truly how you feel about this marriage- then I won't let anyone make you go through with it."

I looked up at Duchess. She was so wise, so smart. I nodded, and smiled a small smile.

"Alright, I might just take your offer."


End file.
